


flame of the west

by lostariels



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Breaking and Entering, F/F, Firefighters, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Cute, Near Death Experiences, Nerdiness, Nudity, One Shot, Swordplay, The Lord of the Rings References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostariels/pseuds/lostariels
Summary: When Lena wakes to the sound of her front door opening, she only has a split-second decision to choose between scrambling for clothes or picking up the hefty sword mounted on her wall to defend herself from the unsuspecting firefighter sent around to check on her fire extinguishers, unbeknownst to Lena.





	flame of the west

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotThePendragonYouAreLookingFor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThePendragonYouAreLookingFor/gifts).

The sound of the lock on the door scraping open was what woke her. 

Always a light sleeper, Lena jolted awake in her muggy bedroom, satin sheets twisted around her bare legs as her skin prickled with sweat in the mid-summer heat. Even in the dead of night, with the windows wide open and the curtains fluttering in the warm breeze, it was hot, and she pulled the sheets up to cover her bare chest as her skin prickled with unease. She wasn’t sure what exactly had woken her, only that there had been a sound in the empty apartment that shouldn’t have been there.

Heart pounding in her chest, she lay back on her elbows, body taut, waiting. And then she heard the unmistakable squeak of her front door being pushed open, even through the closed door of her bedroom. Heart leaping into her throat, Lena tumbled out of bed, naked limbs covered in a now-cold sweat, and her mind quickly ran through her options. Someone was already inside her apartment, she was stark naked, and she had the choice to scoop up her discarded silk robe or reach for the razor-sharp sword that hung on her wall.

Forsaking modesty, she scrambled for the sword, hefting it in two hands, the length of metal heavy as she held it out in front of her, the tip dipping dangerously toward the floor as she shook with nerves. Yet at least she had something to protect herself with, if threatened, and seeing as the blade was only a few inches shorter than she was, Lena was confident that it could keep someone at bay long enough for her to push the silent alarm button hidden on the underside of the kitchen counter, or perhaps reach for the gun she kept strapped beneath her dining table as a precaution.

Confident in her chances, and managing to shake off the last lingering haze of sleep, Lena was collected enough to silently open the bedroom door. Hovering in the darkness for a moment, sword tip nearly grazing the floor, she took a deep breath and stepped out of the room, making a sharp right, staring into the darkness of her apartment, and directly where she knew the mouth of the hallway would be. Right where she could hear heavy footsteps making their way inside.

With hurried footsteps and a hard look on her shadowed face, Lena rushed toward the intruder, swinging the sword back over her left shoulder, gaining momentum, before she swung all five feet four inches of gleaming metal, slashing the air before her as light suddenly swept through the apartment and she let out a loud shout.

An even louder shout split the night as the intruder took in the sword point arcing towards her, booted feet swept out from underneath her on the marble floor as she scrambled backwards and her knees gave out at the same time. Already in full swing, with too much momentum to stop, Lena stared at the stranger with wide eyes, while the sword kept moving and cut right into the plaster of the wall to her right. A shower of white powder rained from the whole she’d gouged into it and Lena stood open-mouthed, holding onto the pommel of the sword stuck in her wall as she looked down at the woman lying on the floor.

“Who are  _ you?!”  _ the blonde woman yelled, ashen-faced and wild-eyed as she held her hands up in front of her.

“Who am  _ I?” _ Lena spluttered, voice loud with outrage as she wrenched the sword from the wall, plaster crumbling to the floor and sword clanging heavily against marble with a tinny sound. “Who the fuck are  _ you?  _ This is  _ my _ apartment!”

Gasping breathlessly, the woman had a hand pressed to her chest as her owlish eyes were fixated on Lena, standing fully naked with the sword still gripped in both hands, the point now resting on the floor as her weak arms trembled with the effort of holding it aloft. 

“I-I’m from the National City F-Fire Department!” the woman shouted in explanation, voice shaking and words coming out as a slight stutter. “My name’s Kara Danvers. Your landlord gave me a key!”

The fight bled out of Lena and her anger quickly faded, leaving her standing there with no clothes on in front of the woman  _ clearly _ dressed in a firefighter’s uniform, navy button-down shirt with the crests and name tag tucked into pressed pants, still gripping the sword as she faltered, mouth opening and closing with shock.

“Oh.”

Hesitantly leaning to the right, Lena balanced the sword against the wall, below the new hole, and surreptitiously tried to cover as much of herself as she could, haughty yet embarrassed at the current state of things.

“I didn’t know you were coming,” Lena curtly told her, watching as the dazed woman lurched unsteadily to her feet, hand braced against the wall of the hallway.

“No shit,” Kara hysterically exclaimed, letting out a strained laugh.

She was a few inches taller than Lena, blonde hair pulled back out of her face and the wiry muscles of her arms shifting as she sagged against the wall, shakily wiping the back of her hand across her damp forehead. Looking shaken and a little glassy-eyed, Kara blinked slowly, and Lena lingered in uncertainty.

“Can I- can I get you something to drink? Whiskey, perhaps?”

“I’m on duty,” Kara numbly replied, chest heaving as she breathed in slowly, trying to calm herself down.

“Coffee then.”

Blinking, she shifted her gaze back to Lena, who was still completely naked before her, and her cheeks turned red as she quickly glanced away again, gruffly clearing her throat. “Coffee would be nice, thank you.”

“Sure. I’ll just … put some clothes on first.”

“Okay,” the firefighter meekly replied, nodding enthusiastically in agreement as she stared at the floor in what appeared to be rabid fascination.

Feeling mortified, Lena turned around as her face flushed red and her eyes widened, lips parting as she found herself overcome with embarrassment. Footsteps quick against the cool marble floor, Lena hurried towards her bedroom door and slipped inside, scooping up her silk robe and quickly slipping it on. Clumsy fingers tied it up and she crossed over into the ensuite to press her hands against her flaming cheeks, feeling out of sorts at the strange turn of events.

Splashing cold water on her face, she dried it off, took a deep breath and then squared her shoulders. With as much poise as she could muster, Lena made her way back out to the open plan living area and slipped into the kitchen, giving the firefighter looming awkwardly in the middle of her penthouse a sideways look as she scooped freshly group coffee into her French press and put the kettle on to boil.

Turning around, Lena crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the other woman, giving her a wary look, before her expression smoothed out as Kara met her gaze.

“Er, sorry about that,” Lena hesitantly apologised after a moment. “I’m, uh, Lena.”

Waving a hand dismissively, Kara let out a quiet laugh, “oh, no, it’s fine. Happens all the time?”

Eyebrows rising as her forehead wrinkled, Lena gave her a dubious look. “Really?”

“Well … no. I mean, I get a lot of senile old people without clothes on. They typically aren’t swinging swords at me though. That, uh, that’s a first, actually.”

“I thought you were an intruder.”

With a crooked smile, the colour flooding back into her face, Kara shifted closer to the island counters and shrugged slightly. “I figured that wasn’t how you normally greet visitors. I, uh, probably should’ve knocked. The landlord said no one would be home and I should just use the key.”

“For what exactly?” Lena asked, some of her brusqueness back now that she had some clothes on and had regained some of her usual cool demeanour.

“I’m supposed to be checking your fire extinguishers. Normally- normally it’d be out in the hallway, but seeing as you’ve got the whole floor … well they’re in here.”

“Right.”

The water started boiling and Lena turned her attention back to it, pouring a steady stream into the French press and then pushing the filter down. Filling two mugs, finding herself wide awake now from the excitement of it all, adrenaline still coursing through her, she set one down on the counter before the firefighter and wrapped her hands around her own, giving Kara an appraising look as she picked up hers and mumbled her thanks.

Quiet for a few moments, the tension hanging heavily in the air, Lena raised her chin slightly, staring down the blonde as she hesitantly cleared her throat. “Busy night?”

Deflating slightly with relief, Kara gave her a wan smile, smoothing her hair out of her face, “oh you wouldn’t  _ believe. _ This hot weather is a nightmare for fires. And then, of course, there are all of the idiots getting themselves into trouble on their vacations. I thought this was going to be the most uneventful part of my night, but I guess that took a sharp turn - literally.”

“Sorry again.”

Nose wrinkling, Kara brushed her concerns aside and quietly laughed, her hand still trembling slightly as she took a sip of coffee. “Don’t worry about it; no harm, no foul. Although, for a second there I thought I was about to lose my head. You really didn’t hold back with that swing! But at least it’ll make an entertaining story for the boys when I get back to the station.”

Lips pressed together in a line, Lena ducked her head down as she took a sip of her own coffee, trying to keep her face blank as she held another blush at bay. The awe and disbelief in Kara’s voice eased Lena’s guilt slightly, but she still felt a little bit humbled by the brashness of her decision to go in sword swinging. She’d have to call someone to fix the wall now too, thanks to her panicked defence. 

Descending into silence again, they drank their coffee and then left their empty mugs on the counters, separated by the island. Lena didn’t quite know what to say as she watched the other woman closely, the colour back in her cheeks and the trembling of shock and adrenaline wearing off as she sipped the bitter coffee. They were left standing there for a few moments, neither one knowing quite what to say. 

Hesitantly, Kara rubbed the back of her neck as she gave Lena an apologetic look, “sorry to keep you up, but is it alright if I look at those fire extinguishers?”

“Oh,” Lena murmured, eyebrows rising with mild surprise as if it had just occurred to her that the firefighter still had a job to do. “Right. Um, there’s one beneath the kitchen sink and one in the gym. I’ll show you where the gym room is.”

Nodding in gratitude, Kara fell into step behind Lena, her presence almost intimidating as her boots heavily clunked on the marble floor, towering over her as Lena hugged her robe to herself, keenly aware of how little she was still wearing, even if she was covered up. Not to mention the fact that the apartment was so big that the air conditioning wasn’t very effective for how hot the night was, making her skin prickle with sweat as her skin took on a rosy flush. 

Opening the door to the gym on the other side of the penthouse, Lena ran her fingers through her hair and gestured with her other hand, waving Kara in ahead of her. Assuring her that she could find her own way back to the kitchen, Kara made for the red canister safely fixed to the wall.

Lingering for a moment to watch as she knelt before it, muscles shifting beneath the fitted navy shirt of her uniform, Lena leant against the doorframe and watched as Kara checked the gauge. Shouldering off the doorframe, she turned and padded back through her apartment, feeling a little on edge at having a stranger in her house, even if it  _ was _ a firefighter she’d caught severely off guard with a sword, and refilled her cup with more coffee, before taking a seat on a stool to wait. 

Her laptop was on the counter and she spent ten minutes answering emails as she sipped her coffee, the occasional gust of cool air from the vents reaching her where she sat and offering her relief from the humidity. Then the sound of heavy footsteps made themselves known to her, and Lena slowly closed the screen, half-turning on her stool as she glanced back over her shoulder expectantly.

“That one’s all good. So, just the kitchen one. Under the sink, you said?”

Inclining her head in agreement, Lena watched as Kara rounded the counter and swivelled back around in her seat to watch her, sharp green eyes not missing a thing. Opening the cupboard, Kara ducked her head down and started her examination all over again, while Lena watched on in silence.

“So … Lord of the Rings, huh?” Kara said after a few moments as if feeling the need to fill the quietness with conversation.

“Hm?”

Kara gave her a sheepish smile, shrugging one shoulder half-heartedly as she checked so ensure the tamper seal was unbroken and the locking pin intact. “Oh, uh, your sword. It’s Aragorn’s, right?”

Eyebrows rising slightly in surprise, Lena ran her fingers through her hair, quiet for a moment as she glanced down at the sharpened sword leaning against the wall, below the chunk of plaster she’d carved out of it. Runes were etched into the length of heavy steel, shining brightly in the light of the apartment, and Lena found herself warming slightly to Kara at the fact that she’d noticed the origins of the prop. She probably hadn’t figured out that it was the exact prop used in the movies, but most people wouldn’t have expected someone like Lena to have forked out that much cash to buy it off Stephen Colbert. Lena liked to own the best of everything, and that included expensive props of her niche interests.

“Oh … yeah, it is.  Andúril, Flame of-”

“The West,” Kara said, climbing to her feet and stepping back with the fire extinguisher in her hands, a smile curling her lips as she tipped it upside down. “Mae govannen, mellon nin.”

Shaking the extinguisher to move the dry chemical around inside, she beamed, cheeks dimpling and blue eyes crinkling at the corners. Lena gave her an appraising look, gently biting her lower lip as she fiddled with the necklace around her neck. 

“So you know elvish?” Lena sceptically asked, arching a brow in disbelief.

“Only Sindarin. My best friend in high school taught me how to write in Tengwar too, so we could write notes in secret.”

Mouth opening and closing, Lena stared at her with unabashed surprise and a quiet laugh of disbelief worked its way up her throat. “Really?”

“Mhm! I even got my friends to go as some of the characters for Halloween a few years back.”

“Let me guess, you went as Éowyn?”

With a self-conscious shrug, Kara smiled gingerly, cheeks turning pink. “Actually, it was Gimli.”

A snort of laughter fell from Lena’s lips before she could stop herself, an incredulous look softening her face as she covered her mouth with her hand.  _ “Gimli?” _

Joining in with her laughter, Kara shook her head, spreading her hands in a helpless gesture, the fire extinguisher held carelessly in one hand as if it was nothing, tendons and wiry muscles taut in her forearms.

“I’m a firefighter; we love our axes. It only seemed right. Besides, we can’t all be sword-wielding elf-maids.”

“Oh, so I’m Arwen because I have dark hair?”

“Perhaps I just think you’re beautiful and have a bit of a Liv Tyler look about you. But why did  _ you _ pick Éowyn for me?” Kara challenged with an expectant look on her face. “Not  _ just _ because I’m blonde?”

Rolling her eyes, Lena’s lips twitched at the corners in a smile. “Fair enough. But still …  _ Gimli?” _

At the look of amusement on Lena’s face, Kara’s face reddened further and she set the fire extinguisher down on the counter, fiddling with it as she continued her examination, looking bashful yet exasperated as she let out a quiet, self-deprecating laugh.

“I know, I know. It’s ridiculous.”

“Not at all.”

“You’re making fun of me.”

Lena composed her face into a look of innocence, biting her lip to hide a smile. “I’m not. I’m actually trying to envision the costume. Did you have the beard and everything?”

“Of  _ course. _ Is it Gimli with the beard?”

“Obviously not. Although, I just can’t imagine you with a big ginger beard.”

“Well I’m sorry to say but any and all photos of that night are reserved for friends only.”

Arching an eyebrow, Lena gave her a coy look. “I mean, you’ve already seen me naked. Surely that counts for something.”

“Yeah, although, people usually wait until after the first date before they throw themselves at me like that.”

“How long do they wait until they attack you with a sword?”

“Until after I’ve had my breakfast. It really knocks the stuffing out of you, apparently.”

Eyebrows rising imperceptibly, Lena gave her a shrewd look, “so if I buy you breakfast to make up for my decapitation attempt earlier, does that mean I’ll be allowed to catch a glimpse of these bearded photos of yours?”

Kara grimaced, cheeks dimpling as she wrote the date on the label attached to the fire extinguisher and then heaved it off the counter again, giving Lena an apologetic look. “As much as I’d love to embarrass myself and show you, my shift doesn’t end until after ten.”

Lips pursed as she watched Kara crouch down, the crown of her blonde head visible above the edge of the counters, Lena waited as the firefighter fixed the fire extinguisher back in its place. Shutting the doors, Kara climbed to her feet and dusted off her hands, giving Lena another apologetic smile as her blue eyes softened with disappointment. Arching an eyebrow, Lena gave her a coercive look.

“Then what about second breakfast?”


End file.
